clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Iceberg
The Iceberg is a location near Club Penguin Island. It is (as its name implies) an iceberg on the northeastern part of the island, and is considered a secret room, although it can be accessible via the Map, EPF Spy Phone, and Jet Pack Adventure. It is currently the only secret room visible on the map, which means it is not marked with a roll-over label indicating its presence. To the east of the room is the Aqua Grabber what, once clicked on, allows you to play the game Aqua Grabber. Tipping the Iceberg Tons of Penguins believe it is possible to tip the Iceberg, though the only succesful attempt was in a WaddleOn video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqcvMqU4k2Q. However, penguins try daily to try and tip the ice berg. They do this by attracting more people to come to the room and using hard hats to "drill" on the ice. Parties *During the Christmas Parties, a small Christmas tree is there with different feat *Before the 2008 Sub-Marine Party there was a lot of construction going on at the Iceberg. *When the 2008 April Fool's Day Party came, the Iceberg became a real bowl of water with ice cubes. *During the 2008 Summer off Water Party, you could enter the Inflatable Whale from there. *During the Fall Fairs, the Iceberg becomes a ball pit. *During the Music Jams (except for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam), The Club Penguin Band plays on the Iceberg. It will not count as meeting them, however. *During the Halloween solar eclipse of 2006, the Aurora Australis (commonly known as the Southern Lights), were visible. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Iceberg had a small tree in the middle of it. The tree would grow bigger each time players clicked on it. *During the Puffle Party 2009 the Iceberg was decorated with pink, and there were pink puffles, a trampoline and a skipping rope. Also, a puffle with a snorkel would swim around. *During the St. Patrick's Day 2009 party, the new music was played and a rainbow coming from the Ski Hill to another location, was shown in the background. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, there were boxes here. During the April Fools Party 2010, the Iceberg was filled with boxes again and a sign that had multiple arrows. *At the Festival of Flight 2009, you could see Club Penguin in the air from here. *During the Holiday Party 2009, There was a small tree in the middle of the iceberg. If penguins danced, The tree would grow bigger. The small tree was a reference to The Peanuts Gangs Christmas special. *On certain occasions, fireworks can be seen. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, a paper boat was here as well as a shipwrecked boat. *During the Halloween Party 2010, The Iceberg is a gigantic pumpkin. Wearing the Hard Hat, Miners Helmet, Red Construction Hat, Green Construction Hat and dance will make the gigantic pumpkin into a gigantic jack-o-lantern. *During the Puffle Party 2012, and the Puffle Party 2013, the Iceberg was the Pink Puffle's domain. *During Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, the Iceberg had a miniature cardboard model of Club Penguin Island and the buildings around it, which were squashed when walking on them. *The iceberg was a giant pumpkin for the Halloween Party 2012, and when you drilled on it, it became a Jack O' Lantern. *During Operation: Blackout the iceberg was covered in snow. *At any occasion the iceberg can be either raining or have comets flying in the background depending on if you're dancing with the water or fire suit. *During the Prehistoric Party, the Iceberg was a large chunk of ice with the prehistoric shark C. megalodon frozen inside. *In the Puffle Party 2013 the room was decorated just like last year. Pins that were/are located there A list of all the pins hidden in the Iceberg are listed below: *Ice Block Pin *Golden Wheel Pin (via Aqua Grabber) *O-Berry Pin *Puffer Fish Pin *Seashell Pin *Water Pin *Gold Anchor Pin *Telescope Pin *Conch Shell Pin *Fruit Combo Pin *One Eyed Puffle Pin Trivia *One of the 101 Days of Fun activities was to try to tip the Iceberg. *It is the only main room in Club Penguin that is not connected to the main island. *It may or may not be possible to tip the Iceberg, but while 30 penguins or more will be drilling using any hard hat, the Berg Drill! stamp can be obtained. *There is actually a C. megalodon (large prehistoric shark) frozen in the iceberg, as revealed at the Prehistoric Party. This also explains why the iceberg has never moved and the iceberg's hump. *The Iceberg was first tipped on July 26th, 2013, in #WaddleOn Episode 3. *After the update on July 11, 2013, it can be seen from the Mine Shack; however, can not be accessed from there. Gallery Map icons File:Old_Map_Iceberg.png|The Iceberg on the old map. File:New_Iceberg_icon.png|The Iceberg on the current map. Parties 2007 SKP03.jpeg|Iceberg during the Summer Kickoff Party 2007. Iceberg during Halloween Party 2007.png|Iceberg during the Halloween Party 2007 Iceberg during Christmas Party 2007.png|Iceberg during the Christmas Party 2007 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Iceberg.png|The Iceberg during the April Fools 2008 party. Xmasiceberg.PNG|The Iceberg decorated for Christmas. 2009 PufflePartyIceberg2009to2011.png|The Iceberg during the Puffle Party 2009 IcebergStPatricksDayParty2009.png|Iceberg during St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Iceberg during Adventure Party 2009.png|Iceberg during Adventure Party 2009 Iceberg during Festival of Flight 2009.png|Iceberg during the Festival of Flight IcebergTheFair2009.png|Iceberg during The Fair 2009 Iceberg during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|Iceberg during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Iceberg during Halloween Party 2009.png|Iceberg during Halloween Party 2009 HolidayParty2009And2011Iceberg.png|Iceberg during the Holiday Party 2009 2010 Berg_aprilfools2010.png|Iceberg during April Fools' Party 2010 and 2011 IAPIceberg.png|The Iceberg in the Island Adventure Party 2010. Iceberg during Music Jam 2010.png|Iceberg during Music Jam 2010 iceberg on halloween 2010.png|The Iceberg as a gigantic pumpkin at Halloween Party 2010 and Halloween Party 2011. Iceberg during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|Iceberg during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain Icebergstorm10.png|Iceberg during The Great Storm of 2010 during rain Iceberg during Holiday Party 2010.png|Iceberg during Holiday Party 2010 2011 Music jam 2011 iceberg with the penguin band.png|Iceberg During Music Jam 2011. 2012 Iceberg during Underwater Expedition 2012.png|Iceberg during Underwater Expedition Icebergpuffleparty2012.png|Iceberg During Puffle Party 2012 and 2013. Ice Burg MSHT.png|Iceberg during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. Ice berg in the music jam 2012.png|The Iceberg during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam party. Iceberg during The Fair 2012.png|Iceberg during The Fair 2012 123kitten1HappyHaloween!-2012.png|Iceberg for the Halloween Party 2012 Iceberg during Operation Blackout 2012.png|Iceberg during Operation: Blackout Cp224.PNG|Iceberg after finishing Operation: Blackout. Iceberg during Holiday Party 2012.png|Iceberg during the Holiday Party 2012 2013 I.png|Iceberg during the Prehistoric Party. Note the giant shark, C. megalodon Iceberg_hollywood.png|The Iceberg during the Hollywood Party. Other TipTheIcebergDrillers.jpg|Some penguins wearing Hard Hats trying to tip the iceberg. File:Mine Berg.png|The Iceberg as seen from the Mine Shack. References See Also *Aqua Grabber SWFs *Iceberg poncandy4 poncandy4 Category:Islands Category:Misc. Category:Around Club Penguin